Hints and Tips
Introduction Disclaimer: These are tips and tricks based on the Russian Beta of Warface as of August 2012. '' ''Page Creator - Nairit '' The following article is a series of basic, yet often overlooked, tips and tricks that will help you be a better teammate, squad leader, and Warface player as a whole. For the more experienced players, you may find that you already know a fair amount of these tips, and would probably benefit more from more robust tutorials, tips, videos, and the like. Feel free to add in your own tips that you think would be useful here! Casual Play You ''can play Warface casually, the matching (looking for a game) system is adequate even if not without faults, and the missions usually take from 5 to 30 minutes, depending on the difficulty. The mission duration makes it easy for people to pop onto the game for a mission or two, instead of having to devote large amounts of time to Warface. There is also a small bonus for casual mission players: new PvE missions appear every 24 hours. If you play only a few missions a day, then you will have a new mission to look forward to every day (However, if you play dozens of missions a day, then the 3 available missions will quickly turn into a grind). Be warned, however, as a number of items and nearly all buffs in the game are temporary; they can last from anywhere from 6 hours to one week. If you are casual player – these are probably not for you. It’s one thing to pay hard real life cash for an experience boost which you will use over several hundred missions, and another thing to pay the same amount of money for maybe a dozen missions. As with any casual gamer in an FPS, they may find themselves underequipped, underpowered, and progressing much slower than the more hardcore players. This is of course expected, and a warning nonetheless. Regardless of play time, Warface is still plenty of fun, and casual players can easily play the game without worry of being out-played. Making Money One of the biggest complaints I’ve seen on the Warface forums is about how hard it is to make money in the game. It isn't as expensive as some may think; rather, it is the repair costs of said weapons that causes plenty of players to use the default weapons (as the defaults require no repair costs). Problems become even worse as the rewards of a successful mission barely manage to cover repair costs - even worse if you fail the mission. At any rate, here are a myriad of tips to help you gain more money via PvE. *Do a lot of easy missions which reduces you chance to fail, on the other hand payouts aren’t that great either *Most players seem to consider new equipment to be a permanent upgrade to the character – “I’ve just bought a new assault rifle, so now I’ll be permanently more accurate and deal more damage”. Instead of always using the shiny new assault rifle you purchased, put it away and save it for those hard PvE missions, or the occasional PvP match. This way, your gun will help you win fights that you would have otherwise lost, and its power won't be wasted on fights that the player would have obviously won (such as Easy Missions). *Try to fit in a PvP match or two; I've found that PvP matches reap more rewards than the Co-op missions, albeit with them being harder. Take this advice with a grain of salt, as this tip relies on your abilities in PvP. *As a last resort, buy money boosts which will increase the payouts of the missions. This probably isn’t an effective solution if you are casual player, and it will only show its value on completed missions; failed missions return few enough rewards that a money boost is hardly noticeable. Be nice to your medic The team medic is the only thing standing between a healthy, 5-person squad, and a squad with only 1 Rifleman left, who would be lucky to reach the next checkpoint alive. If you want to be revived, or healed for that matter, try not to stray out into enemy fire attempting to be "Rambo" or get some kind of 360-noscope. Rather, try to think tactically in order to take less damage and bring the hurt onto the enemy. Everyone dies eventually - make it easy on your medic and try to die in a place that they can revive you in; medics won't go out in the open to attempt to revive you just because you were dumb enough to go out there in the first place. The medic should prioritize its safety over the teammates because if the medic dies that means there will be fewer / no more people to heal the rest of the team. You have all the time in the world The mission score depends (among other things) on how long it takes the team to complete it, so it is tempting to rush forward. However getting killed or failing the mission all together isn’t good for the score… so what you have to do is, as the old saying goes, “Hurry Up… Slowly”. Essentially you need to think tactically, shoot when it's best to shoot, duck for cover, and help out teammates. That means 3 things: 'Know the mission' Missions are repeatable: play the mission several times and familiarize yourself with the map, available routes, NPCs spawn locations, scripted events, ambush spots and so on. 'Know your team' It’s best if you’re playing with someone you played before, have a voice chat setup to coordinate team actions, and so on. But even without all that, take some time to figure out your teammates – do they seem to know what they are doing? Do they seem to rush ahead themselves or do they take time to heal and restock? Are they selfish or do they try to work as a team? 'Know the situation' Even when you know the map and the mission there are random elements to the spawn… to say nothing about reliability of your teammates. Check the actual situation before going forward, avoid tunnel vision, check you six... when you are crossing the bridge to the next section of the map is not a good time to find out that you failed to take out two snipers on the tower behind you Stick together Stay with the team! There are times when it’s advantageous to split up (fighting the Juggernaut, for example), but even then aire on the side of caution. Finding yourself fighting 4 or 5 Blackwoods alone is not pleasant, but worse yet is finding oneself facing a Riot-Shield Soldier alone! Staying together ensures that you will always have at least 1 person backing you up, incase you get wounded, need ammo, a boost up, or (continuing with the example) killing a Riot-Shielder. Make sure there is at least 1 person covering you if you decide to push out! Cover is available, use it The mission maps provide a lot of cover – use it. Learn which cover works better too: some wooden planks will make it harder for the enemy to hit you but bullets will go straight through it. A burned out car might provide a descent cover if you kneel behind it, but not when you have an enemy on a higher ground. Get out from the hail of bullets. It should be your #1 priority to get to cover if you're being shot at; furthermore, don't try to shoot back. Chances are you'll miss, and in the time it took you to shoot and get killed, you could have slid into cover. Once you get to cover, stay there! You might not have a clear shot at the enemy from your position –let you teammates to take care of it, or consider the tactical situation and move to a better cover… but moving out into the open will just get you killed. If the cover is not working – move. It is not uncommon to see a player staying behind a wood wall hiding from a few Blackwoods. Even worse, once about every 10 seconds he’d be hit by a Blackwood sniper from the roof of a distant building, medic would heal him then and the process will be repeated over and over. This is a horrible "tactic", as it is neither helping your teammates nor disposing of the enemy. And everything above is especially important during the defensive missions, doesn’t matter if you are defending against the waves of soldiers or say a gunship. You have to remember is that important thing isn’t how many people you’ve killed, it’s how many people failed to kill you that matters; Hide, use cover, don’t stray too far from the team, cover your teammates, and wait for the enemy to get closer. Ultimately, it is more beneficial to the team for the players to stay alive, not to kill as many Blackwood as possible. Advice for each Individual Class Medic *Don’t underestimate your handgun, even the most basic ones have surprising range and considerable accuracy. Handguns might lack stopping power but you can still take out snipers at an appreciable distance with your sidearm. *Defibrillator can be used as a melee weapon – it is slow, but very powerful. Most importantly, defibrillators deal massive amounts of damage to Juggernauts: wait until the Juggernaut begins to reloads, run up to it and shock. It will work regardless of whether you attack from the back or not, but it will deliver much more damage if you apply shock directly to power supply. *Shotgun – Absolutely devestating at close range, it can easily dispose of enemies within a few meters. It might feel counter intuitive but you might actually want to charge toward the enemy (dive if necessary to avoid some of the fire) to deliver the shot point blank. Most shotguns reload one slug at a time- this means that they can be fired even in the middle of reloading! Use this to your advantage, and don't be caught reloading again! Keep in mind shotguns are slow firing and very slow to reload. *Recognize the lost causes – one thing you have to accept as a medic is that you can’t always save everyone, and some aren’t worth saving either. You won’t help anyone by dying yourself, so learn to recognize lost causes. If teammate dies in the open in a spot covered by two enemy snipers and a machine gun emplacement – trying to resurrect him will simply add your body on top of his. Leave him; you will serve your squad better by healing those who know how to use cover. *Be prepared to focus on healing. Medics primary role at all times is to keep the squad alive and healthy, but it's twice as true on defensive and safari missions. It is possible and even likely that in such missions you'll never get a chance to deal any damage at all. However without a skilled and dedicated medic such missions inevitably fail. Rifleman *Prone will help steady aim and increase accuracy especially for LMGs, don't forget to slide into it! Remember to try to corner hug if not prone. *Don't be afraid to spray and pray. You can spare the ammo. In PvE missions, stray bullets from your spray can actually wound/drop enemies. (Suppressing Fire) *Refill teammates ammo when they need it! No one likes the rifleman who is too busy running ahead solo and getting killed to refill someones ammo. Engineer *Always help the medic with armour or the medic will die easily. *Make sure to repair your other teammate's as well. Armour may not be as good as health, but it helps keep players alive longer than just health alone. *Use your claymore in choke points or near areas where you know enemies will pass through. This is extremely useful when clearing any potential threats before proceeding by allowing the enemies to move toward you first. This can work extremely well against C98s, where they can easily one-shot kill a player in Hardcore Coop and decimate an entire team within seconds if not taken cared of quickly.. Sniper *Try to hang back when the team moves forward into battle. A good sniper will pick off enemies from a far and also save their team when being flanked in doing so. *Prioritize targets on high ground or far away such as Demomen, Spec-Ops,or other snipers. It is easier for you to pick them off than a scopeless teammate. *Use your pistol in mid/close range situations if need be. Going into scope on your sniper at mid/close range will only limit your FOV. If you run out of ammo in your pistol clip, switching back to your sniper and spraying from the hip can also work in a pinch. *In PvE - Go for headshots! One headshot is faster than a couple of body shots and won't eat through your ammo like spraying would. Also, spraying constantly will only nuture bad habits and won't make you any better at aiming.